Life reversed
by Curlyheart1134
Summary: What if warrior cats went to school? Find out on this story here! I got the idea from illistorys122, ISnoball and Nerdyandiknowit, so check them out to! I do not own warriors and sadly probably never will! Rated T for cursing (maybe)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

"Oh the poor baby!" Frostheart sneered. "Stop, please!" Hollyleaf cryed, but Frostheart kept on beating her around. "Your dating a nerd! How cute!" Frostheart said sarcasticly. With one last punch she left with Hollyleaf sitting there pain all over her body. "Mom wont let me switch schools because she doesnt have enough money" She thought sadly. "Im gonna run away".

"Were's Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather. "I dont know i think she's in her room" Jayfeather replied. At that, Lionblaze went up to Hollyleaf's Room but she was not there. "Hollyleaf...?"


	2. Nostalgic dreams

It had been three month's since Hollyleaf got lost, Lionblaze really missed her, "Starclan help her" He prayed silently. Squirrelflight cryed every night, Brambleclaw was depressed and Jayfeather was doing bad at school. So it was up to Lionblaze to do everything, life was hard. He decided to go on a walk to relive his stress. Ever though he was only 13 he was allowed to be alone.

He stoped by at Chipotle and ordered 3 taco's and chips. Much to his suprise he saw Cinderheart eating there to. "Hey Cinderheart!" He sayed and sat next to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not even Jayfeather knew about their love for each other only him, her and Hollyleaf. "Hows it goin? Cinderheart asked. "It's been hard since Hollyleaf got lost, i miss her so much." he said sadly. I know she said after finishing eating.

"Let go for a walk" Cinderheart offered. "Ok" Lionblaze sighed as they left the door. They saw a homeless girl, she looked familiar somehow he gave her ten buck's. She looked up from her black hair. "Lionbl-a-aze, Cinderhe-art. She studered while talking. "Hollyleaf?!"


	3. Big, big, big game!

Lionblaze woke with a start "Wha..?" He thought out loud "Where's Hollyleaf and Cinderheart?... Oh it was just a dream." He thought dryly. With a sigh he heaved himself in to his bed. Today was a big day for him It was the first day of football for his rec leage. He should be happy but he couldn't not without Hollyleaf. Not having her here made him mad REALLY mad. When he got mad it was not a pretty sight, he threw his blanket on the floor, stomped on the floor, threw his light on the wall and flipped his shelf over a made a big _thud! "_HEY!" He heard the annoyed call of Jayfeather. "That knocked off my glasses!" Jayfeather stomped into his room. "What the heck?!" He screamed. "Why did you destroy your room?" Jayfeather asked, "SHUT UP!" Lionblaze roared at his brother and left his room. Annoyed Jayfeather left to Lionblaze was always mad ever since Hollyleaf got lost.

Lionblaze finished his cereal and started walking to the field, when he got there he saw his his family in the bleachers, Rosepetal the quater back, Thornclaw the saftey, Honeyfern the long reciver, Foxleap the de-line, Bumblestripe the catcher (fail), and Ivypool the passer. They got in formation, and the game started WindClan kicked off first and he was recieving.

They kicked the ball and he caught it and ran instaed of taking a knee. Breezepelt tryed to stop him but he pushed past him come on "30 yard line" He thought but just then Antpelt tackled him and he drop the ball, _mouse dung!_ Luckily Ivypool was there to catch it but was tackled by Heathertail.

They got in formation again, Rosepetal was about to throw when she nearly got sacked by Ashfoot but threw it sucessfully to Honeyfern 40 yards. She ran about 30 yards untill she was triped.

This time she threw it to Bumblestripe but it went passed him and Lionblaze got and ran for the endzone.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Lionblaze jumped almost 4 feet in the air before screaming in triumph. He ran up to the sideline and placed a kiss on Cinderheart making sure nobody saw. Their secret would be kept.

The game went by in a blur until the last play, the score so far was 30-29 Windclan leading the game, Blossomfall got ready to kick the ball for a field goal. 10, 9, 8 Kick...

They had won!

x.x.x.x.x

Sorry if you wanted Hollyleaf back! She got more importince in the story :3 So I really wanna see some reviews so i know you guys/girls like this!

-Curly :3


	4. Old videos

The football game was tiring for Lionblaze when he got home he flopped down on the sofa starting watching TV but there wasn't anything good on so he put on an old tape.

He turn on the tape and watched I't. Three kit's were at a park with his parent's. "The three kits are probaly me, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf" He thought. Jayfeather was building a stick fort with Brambleclaw.

Hollyleaf, at that time Hollykit went up to Lionblaze and said in a high pitched voice. "Come on Lionkit! Let's go to our hiding place!" "Ok!" He replied and followed her to a small overhang of hey that nobody knew about.

"Let's make a temple with hey!" She suggested "Good idea" He replied, and they started building.

An idea sparked in Lionblaze's mind. I know just where to find her!

He knocked at Cinderheart's door, after a while Honeyfern opened it, "Hi Lionblaze" She said. "Hi Honeyfern, can I speak to Cinderheart?" He replied. "Sure" She went upstairs and got Cinderheart. "Hi Lionblaze what's up?" She greeted him. "I think I know where Hollyleaf is"

**How do you like it so far? I know the chapter's are short I just want to get these out ASAP, also ive gotten people following this story but not reviewing! I'd be nice if you review this so i know your thought's. Also I'm not exepting OC I'm just to proud to ;). I'll make a different story!**

**Thanks,**

**~Curly**


	5. Football fight

**Hey guys/girls sorry I have not been updating for a while, with school, hurricanes and Halloween I have been pretty busy. **** Here are the answers to the reviews I have gotten:**

**RANDOM97: Thanks for reviewing! I am switching from WordPad to Microsoft word so It will help with spelling mistakes!**

**Illistories112: Thanks, your stories are epic!**

Lionblaze's POV

I got up out of bed; Cinderheart had just come up with an excellent plan to find his sister. They bike to the old hang out place that I had seen at the park. I went downstairs, "Of course no one's awake" I said to myself as I poured some cereal, Hollyleaf's favorite. After I finished my breakfast I went to go play minecraft.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

I opened the door; there was a man with a box. "Hello" the man said "Is this Brambleclaw's house?" he asked. "Yes this is". I responded. "Well this is for Bionlaze" he said. "It's Lionblaze, thank you". I said forcing my claws not to come out.

I opened the box; it had some cake in it. "This is odd" I said to myself. He read the note, it said;

"To Lionblaze, from your sister, Hollyleaf, I hope you like this cake! I miss you!"

I could not even believe it! Hollyleaf was alive!

Cinderheart's POV

I got on the bus with Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. "Ugh I hate school!" Typical Poppyfrost, "I don't know why" Typical Honeyfern. I sat down on a seat next to Rosepetal, "How was the football game?" I asked her once we got out of the bus "We won by a field goal, our kicker is awesome". I heard a hiss from behind us, "We will beat you next time" It was Heathertail, "I doubt it!" Rosepetal sneered back at her.

Then all hell broke loose.

Jayfeather's POV

"Windclan scum!" I turned around to see who had said that, Heathertail had slashed Rosepetal on the arm, "Hey!" She screamed and jumped on Heathertail, _Why did they put Thunderclan with Windclan? They are bound to fight!_ He thought, as they fought other cats gathered around them "Fight! Fight! Fight!" This just escalated the problem.

"Stop fighting over a stupid game!" I screeched and literally had to push Rosepetal away from Heathertail. "I did not need help!" She yelled at me. "WELL OBVIOSLY YOU DID OR YOU TWO WOULD HAVE KILLED EACHOTHER!" He yowled at Heathertail and Rosepetal.

"You football players are so dramatic!"

**Uh-oh now Rosepetal and Heathertail hate each other, what will happen next...?**


	6. Game gone wrong

**So, I have had some pretty good reviews so far! I want to see more! I am a bit greedy with reviews! XD**

**Icecloud447: Thanks! Oh and the nerd is Foxleap! XD**

**luckykit11: I know, they are just one more thing…**

Lionblaze's POV

Coach went up to Rosepetal appalled at what she had done "Why did you do that? Now are reputations will be terrible! How do you think Riverclan and Shadowclan will see us?!" Our coach, Spiderleg screeched at her. "I'm sorry ok? Heathertail started it!" She said back. "One more outburst likell that and I might just have to put in our backup quarterback!" He screamed and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Rosepetal started to cry, and it took us 20 minutes to calm her down, telling her that she wouldn't get kicked out of the team. "Come on Rosy we got a game to play!" Honeyfern said, making Rosepetal smile, "Ok" She responded. "Let's go and beat Riverclan!" I encouraged her.

We walked into the field and saw Riverclan getting ready to get into formation. "Better hurry" I said to the team, as we put our helmets on.

We got in formation to kick the ball, Bumblestripe holding it "Ready! Ready set! Hike!" Blossomfall commanded, and kicked the ball.

Silverheart received the ball and ran to the 15 yard line. "Fail" I whispered to Rosepetal, "She should have taken a knee"

Boulderfur, Riverclan's quarterback had the ball, he threw it aiming for Lichenfur but it went over him, Molenose was there to intercept it, "GO MOLENOSE!" We yowled from the sideline. He kept on going until he got tackled by a De-lineman. "Whoop whoop!"

_CRACK!_

"What was that?" I heard someone say.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Just then the field goal fell down and burst into flames. That was all it took for every cat in the stadium to panic. I ran to the exit but it was blocked by fire. I ran out back onto the turf scared out of my mind. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" But nobody had heard my cries for help. The smoke was overwhelming; I saw the emergency exit and started crawling to it. I heard sirens in the background.

Then it all went black…

**Uh-oh Riverclan's stadium on fire, Lionblaze in the middle of it what will happen next?**

**-Curly :3**


End file.
